


长安街少年杀人事件

by powercutangelLucifer



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercutangelLucifer/pseuds/powercutangelLucifer
Summary: 跟历史没几钱关系，可以当个原耽看看





	长安街少年杀人事件

**Author's Note:**

> 跟历史没几钱关系，可以当个原耽看看

「臣弑其君，子弑其父，非一朝一夕之故，其所由来者渐矣。」

像条草狗一样，十六岁的史朝义被父亲扔进那个少管所般的学校。  
一进门就有两个教官夹住他。抱着半分侥幸，史朝义尝试了反抗。但他的社会经验还是太稀薄——就算他身强体壮兼招数阴损，拳脚到底敌不过电棍。  
被制服的史朝义捱了一顿好揍。大概是挨了咬的那个还不解气，又把他揪起来用苍蝇拍扇了二十四个耳光，问他还听不听话，服不服从。  
史朝义也不是蠢蛋，他把血沫子连同倔劲儿一并咽下去，额头顶在水泥地上。我服从管教。

史朝义见到安庆绪的时候，他的个人形象并不太好（毕竟脸是肿的）。当时安庆绪正盯着扒在墙上的一只虫子发呆，听见响动，翻过眼睛朝门边一瞥，眼光迅疾如电。虽然那所学校的宿舍并没有门。  
很多天以后史朝义才知道，教官把他分到这一间是想搞他，因为安庆绪其实是个很不好相与的人。他体力优越，擅长和人斗狠，也知道怎么折腰。但史朝义当时没这么觉得，只是有点被这个年龄相近的少年震到。  
那双眼又灵又狠，藏捺起多少横生恶念，与之对视如观武库在前，而周身却环着沉沉烟郁。

史朝义对他的这个新室友很有兴趣，这样的兴趣从某种意义上减弱了对于自身痛苦的关注。  
他花了三天打探到安庆绪的名字，一星期使安庆绪向自己开口，又耗了一个月才从安庆绪嘴里磨出他的故事。  
你应该听过我爸的名字吧，安庆绪说。它叫安禄山。  
难怪，史朝义想。入校三个月之后允许和父母见面，但安庆绪的父母从未来看过他。他很知道安禄山是什么人，因为他父亲史思明正是安禄山的下级。  
它在外面又找了婆娘生崽，一点也不在乎我娘和我哥。前年我哥被人害死了，我想去找人报仇，它不许，就把我丢来了这里，说让我待个三年。其实它大概只是想把我关在一个黑笼子里，它看不见，就不心烦。  
你已经来两年了？史朝义心里一寒。  
是。我十五来的。安庆绪扯出一个古怪的微笑。  
我刚十六。  
我也没有多少话好告诉你，安庆绪说。别想着逃，从它们手里你逃不掉的。一定要锻炼身体，不然你会很容易生病，没准就在这里病死了。我见过几个女孩子，也有男孩子，屁都不放一个就死了。没有后续。  
史朝义点点头。他接受东西很快，进了这个鬼地方，虽然坏处很多，却也不全是坏的——史思明天天吼着来日要杀了他这个长子，他是信的。来到这里，至少他小命无虞。

封闭的生活枯燥如亘古蝉鸣，史朝义发现这里的人都在竭力维持自身的秩序。有人写狗屁不通的破诗，有人用指甲镂空树叶，有人赌一些不属自身的事物，有人嘬教官剩下的烟头。  
你很快也会有一些特别的习惯的，安庆绪说。他把手指含在嘴里轻轻吹响。  
我不知道。史朝义很茫然。尤其是我不知道他几时来接我出去。如果你走了而我留在这里，我怎么办呢？  
安庆绪舔了舔嘴唇。嗯，我也不知道它说的是不是真的。它骗过我好多次了。第一次是很小的时候，它骗我说我妈死了。但是后来我看见它在打她，扇耳光，还举着她往墙上撞。  
史朝义垂下眼，天下的男人打女人和小孩可能都是一个打法。他不觉得自己是男人：他自认为是个异类。  
安庆绪说，后来没多久，它就这么对我了。它说它也想要我死。它有喜欢的儿子，但不是我。  
他喜欢我弟，史朝义说。我不觉得我有做错很多事。  
那么我大概错得彻底，安庆绪笑了，手指搭在眉心上。不过它本来也不值得有多好的儿子。  
史朝义说，我想哭。  
安庆绪说，其实我也想。  
他们背抵着背侧躺在窄床上，眼泪一个从右眼流进左眼，一个从左眼流到右眼。

史朝义从来都明白他不如安庆绪。不如他反抗得彻底，不如他坚韧有力，也不如他刚硬冷峻。安庆绪同自己，就如花和叶的关系，南橘和北枳的关系。  
也许因他长自己一岁，也许因安禄山恶待他更甚，也许什么都不因为，安庆绪就是胜过他。  
但安庆绪需要史朝义，同史朝义需要他一样多。  
他们在监控的死角里偷偷撸|管，在黑夜里响亮接吻，在邪恶、残忍和荒诞里互相解放。他们嘲笑卑琐，嘲笑自己，但是不嘲笑危险的崇高，即使那会将人灼伤，带来的也是圣痕。

安庆绪十八岁的那天，并没有人来接他离开。  
史朝义听见他说：但愿这是我最后一次对他失望。语气平静，他听不出恨，可也清楚那里面真正的意思。  
史朝义说，如果我可以离开，一定会带上你。  
不用了，安庆绪说。你撸|管的时候带上我就行了。  
他沉默地压在史朝义身上，像一片令人安心的阴影。天心摇荡，冷月无声。

过了没几个月，安禄山和史思明居然同时派人来接他们走。  
史朝义有些惊异，怎么他还记得我。  
来人说，有用得着你的地方。安二那边也是。  
分开八片顶阳骨，倾下半桶冰雪水。  
他心里那一簇新生的火苗，还未燃烧就已夭亡。  
安庆绪倒是连嘴角也没扯一下，只是朝来人瞟了眼，点点头。

安禄山变得比以往更为痴肥和暴躁，他对这个许久不见的次子，而今的长子，并没有给出好颜色。史思明亦然。  
他们只是拿自己的儿子当作工具，一个顺从的、不被允许抗争的奴隶。  
奇怪的是，他们总想不到，自己的儿子会计划谋杀自己。好像因为落草是借了他们的一颗精子，就永世拴在他们手里一样。

先是安庆绪借李猪儿将父亲一刀剖腹，而后骆悦替史朝义勒死了史思明。  
安庆绪望着他父亲满载孽行的躯体，翻开的刀口像小孩的嘴唇。  
安庆绪抱着手笑。  
你啊，怎么也没有料到会死得这么狼狈吧，父亲。  
史朝义则稍有些无措：这结局来得太快，他还没能讨得一个道歉（他还指望要一个道歉）。  
但不论如何，他们做了卡夫卡和舒尔茨没有做的事。他们用刀而不是用笔完成了反叛和回击。

安庆绪打开车库，说，选架车吧。  
他给自己选了辆军用的越野。史朝义愣了一下，我们不一起吗？  
安庆绪抬眼看他。各开一辆，在路上走三天。如果没有被追上，我们就分开，各进各的命，不要再见了。如果被追上，他轻笑，那我们就互相撞死，不要死在外人手里头。他说得平缓而克制，好似对世界并不怀有过多的眷恋。  
在既成的命运里，自杀是唯一完全由他们掌控的一条路。  
他们不会有坦途和未来。他们是不含杂质的悲剧。他们承接了人间从前有过，往后也会有的绝望和痛楚。也许他们会走向另一个边缘：多年以后，他们成为这样的父亲。


End file.
